Never Leave
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: A romantic night in proves to be a time for revelations. SessInu.


**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at the scene he walked in to see inside of his home. The man had really outdone himself this time, Inuyasha decided. Red rose petals lay in an arranged position on the carpeted floor that made a path of sorts. He followed the trail of petals seeing that it lead all the way up the stairs and to the second floor of the home. It suddenly stopped outside a door. A room he shared with his husband.

He opened it to reveal that there were indeed more rose petals, but they were scattered on the large California king bed that resided in the room. He noticed on top of the ivory sheets a folded piece of paper with the words, To Inuyasha, in perfect cursive.

He walked towards the bed, curious as to what his husband possibly had to say in a note he couldn't say to his face.

He unfolded the paper.

 _Hello Inuyasha. Knowing you I bet your wondering what I'm up to. That's a secret to be revealed at a later time. I was hoping you'd like to spend the night with me considering I planned a special evening for us. Will u join me?_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha smiled as he read the note one more time. He placed it back down before checking the bathroom in their room and the rest of the rooms on the floor.

No signs of his mysterious husband anywhere. He checked the rest of the downstairs rooms before determining the man was not here.

He called his phone only to immediately get sent to the voicemail.

"Hey babe, I just got in. I saw the surprise waiting for me now I'm just waiting for the man responsible to make an appearance. Hurry up with whatever your doing and come back to me. I wanna see you. Okay, bye."

Inuyasha grinned before jogging upstairs to run a bath. He hoped the man got home soon as all this had put him in a very generous mood.

..

The sound of a door shutting had Inuyasha straining to hear the usual sound of footsteps making there way up the stairs. He heard nothing.

He sat the brush down before making his way downstairs.

The living room had been transformed. All the curtains had been drawn making the lighted candles spread throughout the space that more apparent. More petals had been spread on the floor. He saw the fireplace had been lit, before it a white, fur covered pallet had been made.

A bottle of champagne lay in a holder filled with ice.

He noticed the lack of a certain demon.

Inuyasha wondered when he had the time to do this. He had been upstairs in their room preparing for tonight and hadn't heard anything. The sound of a door heard just now was the only indication he had that he was no longer alone.

He couldn't help but feel he was being played with. Knowing Sesshomaru that was probably the case. Make him crazy with need before finally giving him what he wanted. He didn't bother looking around this time. He headed back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Some time later found Inuyasha sitting on their shared bed, wondering where his husband was. It had been cute in the beginning now it was getting annoying. He hadn't called him back. Inuyasha hadn't heard any other sounds either. Now he was just waiting.

..

Inuyasha felt like kicking himself.

The backyard.

He sprang up from the bed before making his way down the stairs once more. He made a left towards the kitchen. He hadn't been in here today but it was no surprise to see various covered dishes all resting on one of the counters.

Inuyasha slid the patio doors open, making his way outside. He ventured to the gazebo they had towards the middle of the yard, noticing a few petals were in the grass too forming a perfect path.

He saw him then, leaning against a pillar of the gazebo, looking as calm as ever as he watched the darkening sky above.

Inuyasha watched him. The long silver locks flowing with the slight breeze the air held. He was dressed in black slacks secured with a black belt, his black button down shirt opened to show the pale skin around the base of his neck. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, the red markings on his forearms displayed openly.

He looked good. Real good actually. Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet golden eyes looking down at him.

Sesshomaru made a motion indicating for him to come to him and he did without complaint. Arms reached out to wrap around him and he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"What if I hadn't figured it out?" Inuyasha asked him, referring to the fact that his husband had probably been standing out here for a good bit of time.

Sesshomaru looked down at him. "I knew you would."

"I saw what you did in the house. It's beautiful."

"Glad you liked it."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more, sensing Sesshomaru was in some kind of mood. He had that faraway look in his eyes when he tended to over think things. Inuyasha layed his head on his husbands chest, listening to the strong beat he heard there and enjoying the feel of those arms around him.

They stayed that way until the last rays of sun disappeared behind the horizon. Sesshomaru led them back inside without a word. Inuyasha knew he would have to do something to reach Sesshomaru. Letting his husbands mind wander proved to be a dangerous thing.

Once Inuyasha closed the patio door behind them, he took over, leading them into the living room Sesshomaru had prepared for them. He pushed the man onto the couch before straddling his waist. Sesshomaru stared up at him.

"You really need to snap out of it dude. This is supposed to be a night for us but your wasting it by spending time inside of your head instead of with me."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, apparently not having heard him. He huffed in frustration.

"Fine, I'm leaving you then. You can spend the rest of the night by yourself." Inuyasha stated causally as he made to get up from Sesshomaru's lap. The feel of hands pulling him back down made him still. The fingers holding him were just on the verge of being painful.

"Never say that to me again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled in a voice that was not his own. His eyes were red, his youkai instincts to the fore of his mind.

Inuyasha bit his lip to suppress the grin that wanted to take over his face.

Bingo.

"What is with you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pretending to be more upset than he actually was.

"You can't leave me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, not sounding as sure of himself this time.

Inuyasha looked on in amazement. He really thought he was going to leave him?

"I'm not going anywhere. I'd appreciate if you told me what this is all about. Your starting to worry me."

Inuyasha watched with relief as the red in his husband's eyes gradually faded, once again the golden orbs Inuyasha had grown used to. His eyes were clear as they focused on him.

"Are you here with me now?" Inuyasha asked him softly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yeah." he breathed out.

"Hey, you can talk to me ya know. For better or for worse, remember?"

"I've just been out of it today. Someone said something that had me thinking. Some guy in the office mentioned how lucky I was to have you. Said I should hold on to you before someone came and snatched you away. I was about ready to kill that man."

"I'll do it for you." Inuyasha mocked growled. "He must not know I'm the one who has to deal with your crazy moods."

"I'm not that bad Inuyasha." Sesshomaru defended himself.

Inuyasha snorted. "Says you."

Silence lingered a moment before Inuyasha spoke, all traces of joking gone. "Look. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't." He ignored the growl his words caused. "I'm right where I want to be and that's with you. I married you for a reason didn't I? You, Sesshomaru Takahashi, are more than I'll ever need. I'm never going to leave you so stop worrying about something some silly man said."

"I got it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a smile that was reserved only for his husband. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Anytime." Inuyasha waved it off before looking around the room. "Well, at least I know what brought all this on."

"We're still going to enjoy a night in Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pulled him closer, hands moving up to Inuyasha's waist. "You look to good to let all this go to waste."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh yeah. You're definitely feeling better. You know what that means?"

Inuyasha ran a finger over Sesshomaru's bottom lip, watching with interest as Sesshomaru lightly nipped the digit.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru husked, already leaning forward in preparation to catch his husband's lips with his own.

"Means you get to feed me now."

Sesshomaru slumped back into the cushions, rolling his eyes. "Sure Inuyasha."

* * *

 **AN: Just a little something that came to me while writing chapter three to Silent Musings. Needed something light to write about.**

 **See ya when I see ya!**


End file.
